borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Blister
Variants Level 34 and 37 Blister the same I've got a level 34 Blister with 71 x 9 damage, 56.7 accuracy, and 1 firing rate, which is exactly the same as the stats for the level 37 Blister featured in the article. Am I right that these two versions are identical, or does the level 37 perhaps have a higher damage multiplier? 20:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Red Text I could not figure out how to remove the red text from the rest of the discription due to the change in the way the wiki works...--Saphireking65 17:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) : I've gone ahead and removed the red text from the Special Effects section. I've also taken the liberty of rewording that section for clarity. -tsanth 17:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks it looks much better now. --Saphireking65 17:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Effect possibility I've noticed that the blister causes a daze effect. Could that be it's special? Please confirm. -The Accountless Avenger -Cancel that, I've confirmed it's just the baddie I was fighting, however I *HAVE* noticed it has an exceedingly TINY spread. Especially when using the scope. Breakdown The Blister's Corrosive element comes from its Accessory, and it's scope is from its Sight. It does, however, have a unique barrel, labeled as gd_weap_combat_shotgun.UniqueParts.Blister_barrel3. Barrels traditionally affect damage and accuracy, and also have effects on shot patterns. It'll need further testing to confirm what exactly the barrel does. ··· Danny Pew '' 00:50, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Good, we need more people who can explain which parts of a weapon is special. --Saphireking65 08:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::If you can remind me sometime tomorrow, I should be able to test it. I'd do it tonight, but I'm busy with work. Just post here or on my talk page and I'll try to figure out what exactly it does. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) The Blister increases damage by 20 percent and either multiplies accuracy by 3.2 or adds about 30%. I'll need to test it one more time - I'll have more information in a second. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm actually not sure how the multiplier works. It greatly increases accuracy on low-accuracy guns, but scales high-accuracy guns less. This'll need a bit more work. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh hai Danny :P Nice to see you over here :o -- 23:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Farming Mothrakk Level 50 Sniper/Bloodwing build for Mordecai, I've been farming Mothrakk trying to get a level 48 Blister, but the damn sod doesn't seem to drop it. Is it even a possibility or am I wasting my time on this? I really like the blister as a shotgun, it's corrosive effect is way stronger than the X1 that it should be, so the level 37 one from the 2nd playthrough doesn't seem to quite cut it anymore :( Any one with any updates/hints/ideas on this, much obliged in advance. - Monachiel :The Blister is a reward for turning in the quest - not a drop. '···''' Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">17:00, 8 January 2010 (UTC) It's a quest reward - AND it's a random drop from Mothrakk as the guide says on here itself =x, hence i was asking if a level 48 version is possible post playthrough 2. I got one of these from Mothrakk the other day, as a level 48 version. I'll post a picture later today if I remember - Chronogene Purple variant The article categorize the blister as blue, but I got it in purple... As you can see, Damage is 43 (x9) and it has better recoil reduction... But slower rate of fire. -Ash Crow 19:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I don't recall if The Blister has it's own material, or if it uses general Torgue material qualities, but if it's he latter that would readily explain it. '···''' Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">17:02, 8 January 2010 (UTC) I have also gotten The Blister in Purple rarity. It is different as it has a slightly better recoil reduction and no deduction in fire rate. DemonicGoblin 06:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Level 48 The Blister Sorry, I'm playing on the PS3, so I can't really get a picture, but I can post the stats, at least. Rarity Color: Blue; Damage: 110 x 9; Accuracy: 56.7; Fire Rate: 0.9; corrosive x1, 3.6x Weapon Zoom, -42% Recoil Reduction It's completely identical to my PT 2 The Blister, but it has higher damage. -- 01:06, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Got the blister in New Haven I randomly got the blister somewhere in new haven. (as well as the terrible bulldog XD) is it usual to find weapons like that in crates??? Ollyeng 20:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's very, ''very unusual to see unique weapons in chests - but it is possible. There was a similar case a while ago, where someone found a Whitting's Elephant Gun in a chest. In other words, don't start farming chests like mad in the hopes you'll find a unique weapon, since the chance is astronomically small. -- 20:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I found The Blister in New Haven as well, and I had just thought it was an ordinary shotgun with corrosive elemental effects. But now, knowing it's unique... -Shockwolf10 23:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) x2 Corrosive Looking though my shottys on my way to raid the armory I noticed that my Blister has a x2 corrosive element. From reading about the gun that seems very unlikely. Has anyone else found a x2 corrosive Blister or am I just special? : I'm going through a new playthrough and I got one with Corrode x2 as well. : The Blister (Blue Lv 19) - D: 33x9, A:56.7, FR:1.3, Corrode x2, "It's a painful thing", 3.6x zoom, +7% recoil reduction, Clip 6, Sell $1123--Fluxxdog 23:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : And another on a different playthrough. This was gotten as the reward for beating Mothrakk with +2 Team Find Rare Items (Catalyst): : The Blister (Purple Lv 19 by Torgue) - D: 33x9, A:56.7, FR: 1.3, Corrode x2, "It's a painful thing", 3.6x zoom, +44% recoil reduction, Clip 6, Sell $1685--Fluxxdog 23:25, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Level 52 drop Just messing around in Borderlands last night I saw Mothrakk flying around and decided to kill it and got a new lv52 version; I'm on PS3 so I can't get a good picture of it but its stats are as follows: The Blister (Blue, level 52); Damage 106x9; Accuracy 56.7; Fire rate 1.0; Clip 6; Corrode x1, It's a painful thing, 3.6x Weapon Zoom, -17% Recoil Reduction. I also noticed that the spread of the shots were actually as tight as a Fatal Death that I've got which says it has 74.6 accuracy, just throwing that out there. 19:45, November 15, 2010 (UTC)